Ciego, pero no tanto
by maiteginevra
Summary: James Potter usa lentes de carey, pero un día se da cuenta que no le funcionan tan bien. ¿Cómo no había visto antes a Lily Evans? *viñetas para la comunidad de lj 10instantes. Tabla vista*
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece, todo es de Rowling.**

* * *

**Color**

Cuando están en Encantamientos y el profesor Flitwick les dice que deben cambiar de color sus cejas, a James no le basta con eso y termina cambiando de color todos sus vellos. Se mira disimuladamente por dentro del pantalón mientras sus amigos le ocultan del resto de la clase. Sonrié, ha logrado cambiar hasta _esos_. Ahora, tiene el cabello rojo radiactivo y Sirius se ríe de él y él se ríe de sí mismo porque pocas veces se ha visto así de ridículo. Se ha dado cuenta que es afortunado por tener el cabello negro reluciente y no de otros colores. Sirius con el cabello rubio no se ve mal, pero eso es algo que James jamás dirá porque se creerá la sensación del mundo mágico, lo más importante desde el descubrimiento de los doce usos de la sangre de dragón.

El pelo de Lily es rojo oscuro, similar al vino tinto que le han robado una que otra vez a su padre, con la ayuda de Sirius. Pero a James no le parece especial porque en realidad ninguno le parece sobresaliente. Ni los rubios, ni castaños, largos, cortos, rizados o lacios. Para él son todo lo mismo. Un adorno para no andar con los cráneos al aire, porque James cree que no hay nada más feo que una cabeza revelándo su estructura ovoide, circular o amorfa al resto. Salvo Snape, porque James preferiría ver el cuero cabelludo que el kilo de manteca que inunda el pelo oscuro y opaco de quién considera un lisonjero de Malfoy, arribista a más no poder, alguien de la peor calaña.

Sin embargo, cuando Lily Evans, prefecta de Gryffindor, la compañera amable que siempre le presta los apuntes a Remus, se acerca a ellos y deja sobre su pupitre los pergaminos que contienen las tareas del semestre, James respira e inconscientemente cierra los ojos. Sus pulmones se dilatan, se hinchan y hasta puede que tiemblen un poco al sentir ese olor. Es algo dulce y levemente ácido a la vez, es un aroma que se le ha quedado pegado a la nariz y huele a primavera, a sol, huele a la brisa tibia que siente por las noches cuando acompaña a Remus en sus transformaciones y también al viento frío que le pega en la cara cuando vuela en su escoba.

Se queda ahí en su banco, algo tieso y un poco sorprendido. Abre los ojos lentamente, como si temiera que mirar de nuevo borre esa maravillosa sensación que invadió su nariz. Lily Evans ya no está junto a él, sólo ve que está apoyada en el banco de otro, repartiendo pergaminos y también ve su pelo rojo oscuro y el brillo intenso, similar al de una gran estrella. Tiene ganas de estirar el brazo y atrapar algunos mechones sólo para comprobar si es tan suave como luce. Y se percata recién de que el color de cada uno de sus cabellos es impresionante, único. Algo realmente hermoso.

Por un momento piensa que se lo ha cambiado con algún hechizo, duda sobre preguntarle a Sirius al respecto y finalmente decide quedarse callado.

La hora pasa lentamente y James se pierde entre los resplandores que iluminan cada uno de los mechones vivos de Lily, está esperando que se acabe el efecto, que vuelva a ser el mismo común y corriente, el de siempre.

Pero en todo el día, aquel color que llamó su atención, se mantiene inalterable.

Al día siguiente cuando ella pasa por su lado, James nuevamente ve lo mismo: el cabello largo y radiante, que se agita como olas de fuego. Y lo peor es que también siente ese _maldito_ olor que le encantaría respirar todo el día, o gran parte de él.

Y es en ese momento que James se ha dado cuenta que ha estado más ciego de lo que dice el médico, porque alguien así, alguien que tenga los mejores aromas encerrados en cada partícula de la piel y la cabellera más hermosa del mundo, no puede haber pasado desapercibido por tanto tiempo.

Las gafas redondas de James, esas de marco de carey oscurecido, terminan en uno de los tantos basureros de Hogwarts y él, enrabiado, escribe una nota a su madre, pidiéndole unas nuevas gafas con más aumento. Sólo para poder memorizar todos los colores que encierra el pelo de Lily Evans.

* * *

**Nota de Autora:** Esto es una viñeta (de un total de cinco) para la tabla vista, de la comunidad de livejournal 10instantes. Sé que es cortito, pero es lo que hay.

Por cierto, ¿les he dicho que me gusta saber su opinión? Cuando fui a Hogwarts no asistí a adivinación y tampoco a legeremancia. XD

* * *


	2. Luz

**Luz**

Sabe que tiene la tarde libre y que generalmente esos días los aprovecha para tumbarse en el grueso cesped que crece al borde del lago. Lo sabe porque la ha observado (aunque Remus diga que el término correcto es espiar) lo suficiente para aprenderse su rutina de memoria. Es iluminada por el débil sol y a James le parece que a ella le encanta exponer su rostro a los tenues rayos que logran acentuar las pequeñas pecas que adornan su nariz. Ella lee algún libro desconocido para James y desparrama su cabellera como un sangriento abanico que relampaguea contra el verde claro de la hierba nueva.

Lily Evans es la chica más hermosa que James ha visto (con todas las gafas que ha probado) y por si no fuera poco, es una chica dulce e inteligente que hace reír a sus compañeros cuando les ayuda a hacer aquellos deberes que no entienden.

Y James cree que esa ocasión es la oportunidad que ha estado esperando. Se acerca a ella, sigiloso, como un león se acerca a su presa. Se sienta a su lado, sin que ella le invite y toma algunas pequeñas flores silvestres que crecen a su alrededor.

- Entonces, ¿Saldrás conmigo el sábado? -Y trata de invocar su voz más profunda y marca cada silaba con un falso tono casual. Y aunque lo ha planificado durante semanas, la respuesta es la misma de siempre.

- No, muchas gracias, Potter.

Abre la boca, la cierra abruptamente pero sólo para volverla a abrir mientras la mira con el ceño fruncido.

_- ¿Qué le pasa a Lily Evans que no quiere salir conmigo? No, en serio. ¡¿Está loca?!_

Y mientras sus pupilas se vuelven más estrechas y serias, pregunta con su real voz profunda.

- ¿Por qué?

- No querrás saberlo.

- Sí, si quiero.

- Porque no tiene sentido. Tú sólo estás encaprichado conmigo y además... No me gustas. -Y aunque se ha dado cuenta que las mejillas de Lily se han teñido de rojo, James cree que eso no es nada en comparación con lo colorada que se le ha puesto la cara a él. Respira profundo, mientras piensa algo que decir, cierra los puños con fuerza, transformando aquel manojo de flores silvestres en pequeños trozos de pétalos estrujados. Los deja caer y se levanta sin mirar siquiera a Lily.

- Tú te lo pierdes, Evans.

Y camina, con largas zancadas, en dirección opuesta a ella, se quiere alejar tanto como le sea posible porque no quiere ser tan evidente ni hacerle entender a gritos las cosas que le pasan cada vez que la ve o que está cerca. Sabe que ese no es el método. Y también quiere huir de ese lugar por otras razones que James jamás admitirá.

Arrastrando los pies por el irregular césped se encuentra con Sirius, y una parte de James se alegra pero otra se entristece porque le gustaría estar solo y poder pensar, tranquilo, con el sonido sordo de su respiración como compañía.

- ¡Estás llorando, Jimmy! ¿Qué te pasó?

- No estoy llorando, ¡cómo se te ocurre, Pulgoso! -contesta, y tan digno como puede se seca aquella única gotita que rueda a través de su cara. Tiene los ojos rojos y la lengua anudada. -No pasó nada. Es sólo la _luz_ del sol que me molesta y me hace lagrimear -Miente.

Y lo hace porque James Potter jamás admitirá lo mucho que le duelen las palabras de Lily Evans, y que se siente pequeño e impotente en la más triste oscuridad.

* * *

**Nota de Autora:** Muchas gracias por el apoyo que le han dado a esta historia, a la noche contesto sus comentarios porque me tengo que ir volando a la Universidad. (sí, sí, si. La gente se molesta en dejarme un comentario y yo soy una bitch que promete responder a la noche)

Esta viñeta es un poco triste, pero supongo que forma parte de las fases necesarias por las que debe pasar James. Please, no me odien.

Besos y comanse toda la comida (porque yo no puedo)

maite


	3. Dilatación

**Nota de Autora:** Sé que he tardado un poco en continuar esta historia. Lo siento, pero he tenido mil cosas en la cabeza estos últimos días. Ya actualizaré las otras historias por favor tengánme un poquito de paciencia. Mis agradecimientos especiales a: lira21, Patita Lupin73, Diluz, mariana weasley7, Nixi Evans, bitchyhelly y Evasis. (Son geniales :)

* * *

Dilatación

Ha soportado estoicamente todo el verano sin verla, sin escribirle y tratando de no pensar en ella. Cuestión que casi logra. Casi, porque cuando por fin la vió subir en el Expreso de Hogwarts y ella le sonrió durante un segundo, todos sus esfuerzos se fueron al suelo y él sintió que el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho si continuaba latiendo tan fuerte y rápido.

Aún así, aunque no pueda olvidarla, se supone que no se le acercará cada vez que pueda, ni tampoco le hablará (y por supuesto, tampoco le gritará que están hechos el uno para el otro y que su destino es tener quince mil hijos con él) pero el inconveniente de ser amigo de Remus John Lupin es que siempre de un modo u otro, éste se las ingenia para arrastrarle a la Biblioteca y el muy cabrón elige aquella mesa donde está sentada ella.

_Justo lo que necesito, ponerme a prueba una y otra vez. Ya me estoy hartando de esto._

Lily les mira y les sonríe brevemente, vuelve a bajar la cabeza y continua escribiendo en silencio lo que parece ser una larga carta. No es que él se fije mucho en lo que ella hace, es sólo que la tiene de frente y es inevitable notarlo, además él con sus lentes ve más que perfectamente.

Remus consulta dos libros gordos y hace anotaciones en un arrugado trozo de pergamino, Lily sigue ocupada y James se aburre, como siempre que está en ese lugar. Cuando involuntariamente resopla por tercera vez y cree que se quedará dormido ahí mismo si no hace algo, ella estira su brazo, busca algo dentro de su mochila y le pasa El Profeta del día.

- No hagas el crucigrama, por favor. La sopa de letras es toda tuya. -Lily le habla sin despegar los ojos de su carta pero las palabras suenan con aquel tono de voz que ella ha estrenado desde que él no la invita a salir todas las mañanas y noches.

James está seguro que Lily se ha sonrojado un poco y para comprobarlo ladea brevemente la cabeza y frunce el ceño tratando de identificar el color de su cara. No sabe por qué pero eso le hace sentir una pequeña y agradable sensación de calor en el estómago y un poco más animado comienza a hojear el periódico sin ningún interés.

- No me gusta el invierno. -Comenta en un tono de voz elevado, y cuando todos los alumnos se dan vuelta para mirarle mal, él no acusa recibo pero se acerca un poco más a Lily por sobre la mesa y le dice casi en susurros. -No es que no me guste el frío, ni la lluvia.

Y Lily sigue escribiendo, James cree que fue una estupidez comentar aquello y se está pateando el trasero mentalmente por eso, pero de pronto ella levanta sus ojos verdes, incrédulos, y le contesta. -¿Por qué lo dices?

- Porque acabo de ver en El Profeta que lloverá toda la semana. Eso significa estar encerrado en el castillo todos los días.

- Y también significa no jugar quidditch, ¿cierto? -Y a James le parece que la sonrisa de Lily es algo burlona y para librarse le quita la pluma de las manos y busca la sección de entretenimiento del Profeta. -Tú dependes mucho de estar al aire libre. A mi no me molesta la lluvia, de hecho me gusta.

- Lo sé. -Responde más rápido de lo aconsejable y para disimular que él lo sabe todo de ella, continua por otros caminos, mientras encierra las respuestas de la sopa de letras. -Cuando me vaya de Hogwarts me iré a vivir a un lugar asoleado, y tendré un jardín enorme para...

- ¿Jugar quidditch? -Y otra vez está esa sonrisilla media divertida y media sarcástica en los labios de Lily.

- Sí, y además para plantar...

- ¿Marihuana? -Y la sonrisa de Lily es amplia y brillante. James se ríe son ese murmullo ronco que le brota del pecho y Remus simula estar ajeno, sumido en sus libros. Los ojos de Lily son tan resplandecientes cuando sonríe que James cree que podría contemplarlos durante toda la tarde sin aburrirse. Como un astrónomo contemplaría las estrellas.

- En realidad estaba pensando en manzanos.

- ¿Manzanos? ¿Por qué manzanos? Los naranjos son mejor. Tienen esas hojas gruesas y oscuras que parecen impenetrables por la lluvia y cuando están en flor son tan fragantes. Además cuando tienen frutos se ven impresionantes, es que ese fuerte color naranjo mezclado con el verde profundo causa un contraste llamativo. Sin contar que siempre tendrás pajaritos cantando por las mañanas porque los naranjos son como el centro social de las aves.

- ¿Y también tendré que limpiar los baños de las aves? -Y James ya no resuelve la sopa de letras ni nada, porque cuando Lily Evans se ríe de sus bromas qué importa el resto del mundo. Se podrían morir todos en un segundo más y a él le daría lo mismo porque Lily se ríe en la Biblioteca con él. No es Sirius, ni Peter ni Remus, sino él. James Potter.

- No, esa es la mejor parte. Cuando necesitan un baño van a los manzanos.

- Me has convencido. Plantaré naranjos.

- ¿Y limoneros?

- ¿Limoneros? ¿Te gustan? -Pregunta James y Lily asiente. -Entonces también habrá limones.

- Y le regalaremos un manzano al vecino. -Y James puede ver cómo Lily justo después de pronunciar esas palabras abre muchos los ojos, como esas pupilas increiblemente verdes se _dilatan_ mientras su rostro se torna pálido para luego sumirse en un violento rojo, y ella se muerde el labio inferior mientras mira hacia cualquier lado menos a él. -Er...Es decir...Cuando te mudes, yo te regalaré un manzano para que se lo des a tus vecinos...Eh...¡Qué tarde es, me tengo que ir! -También James nota como recoge sus cosas rápidamente y las coloca sin ningún cuidado dentro de su mochila. Se despide con un gesto de mano y camina muy aprisa hasta desaparecer de la Biblioteca.

James cree que lo que acaba de suceder es una de las cosas más extrañas y fantásticas de su vida. Se instala en su cabeza esa idea perversa que le ha rondado desde siempre, pero que ha surgido con nuevas fuerzas desde un par de semanas atrás. Sin embargo la desecha de inmediato cuando considera lo mucho que le gusta como Lily Evans trata al James que intenta pensar las cosas dos veces.

Lo malo, es que Remus no lo ha visto ni lo ha escuchado, según él, estaba demasiado concentrado.

Lo bueno, es que James sabe que no lo imaginó.

* * *

**/**

Ok. Sólo quedan dos viñetas más y se me acaba la tabla (T.T) La viñeta que continua la tengo a medias. Qque no se me vaya la inspiración, oh gran musa, por favor.

Quizás esta parte de la historia les resulte un poco rara, pero la verdad es que ya estoy cansada de ver a una Lily beligerante y he tratado de verlos como dos seres más o menos civilizados que pueden conversar, intentando disfrazar el coqueteo soterrado que se traen. Espero que les haya gustado.

Muchas gracias a la gente que ha esperado (los siglos que tardé en actualizar) esta historia y que se atreven y me dejan un review. (¿Saben? Sólo ladro, no muerdo)

Besos gigantes!

maite


	4. Imagen

Imagen

Siente unas manos frías en torno a sus mejillas, siente algo caliente que brota de su cabeza, un dolor en el costado, siente la voz dulce de Lily Evans llamarle desde un lugar lejano.

_James, James_

El piensa que su nombre suena muy bien. Mejor que el de todos y nunca tan bien dicho. Piensa que ojalá ella ocupara su boca para decir más cosas, aparte de "_no, no puedo salir contigo_" En medio de donde está, él sonríe. Recuerda que ayer la invitó a salir y al pensar en la respuesta que recibió, ya no le parece tan atroz, ni negativa.

- ¿Qué harás mañana?

- Er...tengo...eh...un compromiso.

- ¿Una cita? -Y James esperó que ella lo negara, pero Lily asintió. -¡Qué mal! Te pasarás toda la tarde intentando que no te metan mano. -Y los ojos verdes de ella centellaron de risa.

- Creo que estaré pendiente de sus manos.

- Y de sus pies también. Es probable que cuando estén sentados, él se saque el zapato y te va a restregar con su calcetín lleno de hoyos por las piernas. Pero no venía a hablar de eso, yo te quería invitar a un tour, no es una cita, así que no te alarmes y no me digas que no. Es un paseo cuidadosamente diseñado por un experto para mostrarte el lado oculto de Hogsmeade. Ya sabes, las casas abandonadas, los barrios por donde transita la gente fea y otro café donde venden mejor el chocolate caliente de todos, pero...Por lo visto te lo perderás, Evans.

- Lo siento, Potter. -Y por primera vez James creyó que ella realmente lo sentía. -Pero como es un tour y no una cita...Quizás la próxima vez.

- Quizás. -Resopló James.

Y se marchó algo cabizbajo porque a veces le cuesta ver el vaso medio lleno. Al día siguiente, ebrio de tristeza, recorrió el pueblo en compañía de Sirius, Remus y Peter. No tenía ganas de ir a Zonko, pero lo disimuló perfectamente bien y trató de lucir animado, cuando en realidad le faltaban ojos para ver dónde estaba Lily y con quién. Pensó que quizás Las Tres Escobas sería el destino definitivo de ella y de su acompañante.

Pero cuando entró en el bar el panorama era distinto.

Nadie estaba preparado para aquello, menos James. Nadie se imaginaba que un sábado a mediodía un grupo de mortífagos iría a aterrorizar a los estudiantes que paseaban por el pueblo. Máscaras cubrían los rostros sedientos de muerte, dejando sólo filtrarse los ojos enloquecidos. Y James sólo podía pensar en Lily Evans, la chica de cabello llamativo para él, la chica de sangre despreciable para ellos.

Hasta ese momento James Potter no sabía cuánto quería a Lily Evans, pero no se detuvo a pensar en eso porque la sola idea de que le pasara algo lo mareaba. No escuchó a sus amigos cuando le gritaron _detente_ y recorrió el bar, abriéndose paso entre el mar de gente asustada. De pronto como si su corazón fuese una brújula, se agachó y la encontró oculta, debajo de una mesa que alguien botó al arrancar. Tenía ese brillo desafiante en la mirada, los labios blancos y la varita fuertemente apretada. Lily sólo puso un dedo sobre los labios, pidiéndole silencio.

James Potter no veía nada, no distinguía figuras, ni colores. Tenía los ojos cerrados, el pecho apretado y algo dentro de él temblaba preso de la expectación o quizás de la incredulidad. Era como jugar a las escondidas y sentir que están a punto de sorprenderte en tu guarida.

En un instante todo era oscuridad y al siguiente cambió a una luz cegadora, sin siquiera abrir los ojos.

Y todo fue por culpa de Lily Evans que se acercó muy despacio y le ha besado ahí, debajo de esa mesa. Le ha besado y James pudo sentir que su maravilloso olor cítrico se le coló por todos los poros de la piel, y que su intenso cabello rojo era mucho más suave de lo que parecía. Y James sólo atinó a abrazarle muy fuerte de la cintura, como si tuviera miedo que ella fuese a desaparecer, y cree que va a morir cuando sintió las delicadas manos de Lily enredándose en su pelo. Era la lengua caliente de Lily recorrer su boca, chocar contra la frontera de sus labios. Sentir que ella tiritaba con él y que a la vez ambos se diluían en el otro.

Duró apenas unos segundos pero James cree que eso basta porque ha sido el mejor beso del mundo y cuando él abrió los ojos, Lily ya no estaba con él. Sino que muy lejos y con su varita en alto.

James creyó que se le iban a salir las entrañas por la boca y en un segundo estuvo a su lado.

Ahora no siente nada. Ni dolor, ni los gritos aterrorizados. Sólo dos manos heladas y aquella dulce voz que lo llama una y otra vez. Si respira hondo puede sentir el olor de la enfermería mezclado con el olor de Lily. Abre los ojos y por un segundo no ve nada, pero pronto aparece los manchones de colores, rojo intenso, algo que luce como piel suave y dos pequeñas luces verdes.

Y James Potter sonríe contento porque después de un día tan extraño, esa es la única _imagen_ que quiere ver.

* * *

**Nota de Autora**: Lo sé. Soy una perra porque yo quería subir esta historia ayer, pero no me gustaba del todo como estaba. No sé cuantas veces hice este drabble, creo que tres y eran todos distintos pero al final me decidí por esta historia, sólo porque siempre he preferido que Lily bese a James y porque para eso ella necesita algo potente que la obligue a dar el paso. La que sigue la tengo a medias y espero terminarla pronto. Así como también espero que les haya gustado ésta.

Me tengo que deshacer en agradecimientos con la gente que ha leído esta historia y me ha dejado su opinión. Así que mis besos y abrazos son para: CLorena, Nixi Evans, Nereidas, Lira21, bitchyhelly, laura marina lovegood, Lirius Black, Greendoe, LiiEvanz, Diluz, Raven Blackie, Evasis, betsy potter y Patita Lupin73.

No saben cuánto anima saber que hay alguien al otro lado de la pantalla. Aunque sea para decirme "_oye, perra. Deja de asesinar a mis personajes favoritos...Crucio_"

Nos leemos pronto (eso espero)

Saludos!!


	5. Parpadeo

Y la última viñeta...

* * *

**Parpadeo**

James no se siente bien porque no le gusta discutir con Lily. Se supone que las cosas ya no son así, se supone que no en vano pasaron años como el perro y el gato.

Se supone que Lily le cree cuando él le mira a los ojos y le dice te quiero.

Y ahí está, sentado a oscuras en la salón de su casa. Con una mano sostiene una cerveza de mantequilla y con la otra se estruja el pelo. Pero en realidad intenta decifrar en qué se equivocó porque a él todo le parecía perfecto. Tal como siempre pensó que sería.

Pero Lily no ve las cosas de la misma forma. Cuando James se quita los lentes y se aprieta el puente de la nariz piensa que si Lily se pusiera sus gafas vería mejor. Eso es. Lily está ciega. Y a James, un tanto ebrio en medio de una solitaria noche le entra una risa floja que termina en una estruendosa carcajada al imaginar a Lily como una cuatro ojos. James, que es extremadamente impulsivo, no piensa cuando se levanta de un salto, busca su capa y cierra los ojos con fuerzas, deseando estar en Manchester. Frente a la casa de Lily Evans.

Busca alguna piedrecita y la lanza contra la ventana de ella y es una suerte que se perciba luz detrás de las cortinas. De pronto James distingue la cara de Lily pegada al cristal. Y es magnifica la sensación que lo embarga cuando ella le sonríe. La sangre le circula más rápido y ya no parece una noche fría. Ahora todo es luz y calor.

- ¿James? ¿Qué haces aquí?.- Lily está en pijamas y se abraza a sí misma cuando abre la ventana y siente el viento frío colarse entre sus prendas.

- Tengo que darte algo. ¿Puedes bajar?

Y James Potter espera ansioso los segundos que ella tarda en estar frente a él. Mira a su alrededor y no hay ni una maldita flor para robarse y dársela a Lily. Sólo hay un cuidado césped.

Escucha el ruido metálico de las cerraduras, oye el crujir de la madera y la ve a ella. A ella y su camisola, el pelo destellante atado en una alta coleta y los mismos ojos verdes resplandecientes.

- Vamos, James. ¿No te quedarás ahí toda la noche? Hace frío.

Y antes de que Lily pueda decirle algo más, James es presa nuevamente de sus instintos. La besa en los labios, con hambre, con furia, con desesperación. Como si aquel fuera el último segundo de sus vidas y lo malo es que ella no lo entiende, pero aún así lo besa de vuelta, y él cree en ese preciso momento que sólo eso basta.

- Merlín, te ves horrible en pijamas. -Y un suave golpe le llega a James en medio del estómago. - Mira, hasta puedo ver tus asquerosas piernas. -Y lo último lo ha murmurado contra el cuello de Lily, esparciendo pequeños besos de arriba a abajo y abajo a arriba.

- ¿No se supone que estás enojado conmigo? -Le pregunta ella mientras le quita la capa de viaje.

- Sí. -Y James le da un beso en la mejilla. -Aún lo estoy.

- James, lo siento...

- No importa.

Ella respira hondo y le mira a los ojos. -Es que...

- Lily. No importa. De verdad.

Y en aquel instante cae un silencio espeso y pesado. Un silencio impropio de ellos dos. Lily se acomoda en un sofá, y aunque es demasiado estrecho para dos personas, James se sienta ahí mismo con ella.

- Mira. Ponte esto. -James se saca sus gafas y se las pasa a Lily.

- Te ves extraño sin tus lentes. Pareces...un guarisapo.

- Apuesto que me veo mejor que tú. Anda, ¿qué esperas? Ponte las gafas. -Le ve, a medias, y los delgados brazos de Lily guían los lentes de carey hasta su cara. No se ve mal, aunque no está seguro porque es borroso.

- James, estás realmente ciego. No veo nada con esto.

- ¿Nada? ¿Estás segura?

- Sólo a ti y el resto de las cosas me parece un gran manchón de colores.

- ¿Ves? A mi me pasa lo mismo. Cuando estoy sin anteojos no veo nada, sólo a ti y tu pelo brillante y cuando estoy con ellos sigo viendo lo mismo. Y no. -le dice, poniendo un dedo entre sus labios, impidiéndole hablar. -No se trata de que soy un miope monotemático, Lily, se trata que estoy realmente enamorado de ti, tanto como la primera vez que te vi en encantamientos. Y todos los espacios me parecen demasiado grandes y demasiado fríos. Y no me digas que me mude a una casa más pequeña o que le diga a Sirius que se venga a vivir conmigo, porque lo único que necesito es tenerte conmigo.

- James, pero ya estoy contigo.

- No, pero yo me refiero a tenerte conmigo siempre. Y para siempre. Quiero despertar y verte a mi lado o por lo menos saber que estás en la ducha a unos cuantos metros. Preparar el desayuno juntos y quizás estar contigo en las mismas misiones de la Orden. Y ya sé que crees que somos muy jóvenes, y me dijiste que no, pero...¿De verdad no lo ves? -James a elevado gradualmente la voz, sin llegar a gritar. Sus palabras suenan potentes, enérgicas y mucho más serias de lo que Lily alguna vez le ha escuchado. -Podemos morirnos mañana, y me importa una mierda con tal de saber que estarás conmigo lo que me queda. Aunque realmente te veas muy fea en pijama.

Y Lily se ríe y él deja escapar el poco aire que quedaba en sus pulmones. Ella se saca los lentes y cuidadosamente los coloca sobre los ojos de James. Ambos se miran en silencio, Lily se muerde los labios y parece buscar la respuesta precisa, las palabras correctas. James está nervioso, quizás nunca en su vida ha estado tan ansioso, y está al borde de la desesperación porque ella le observa en silencio. Sabe que a Lily no hay que presionarla, que se toma su tiempo para pensar las cosas, pero él ya no tiene ganas de esperar y menos de pensar.

Y el silencio duele, Merlín, duele tanto, arde y escose en cada átomo de su piel. Y los segundos que marcan todos los relojes del mundo se vuelven densos y eternos. Y aunque es un poco masoquista es eso lo que le gusta de Lily, que es una maldita montaña rusa, que ríe, llora, se alegra y se enfada con la velocidad de un tren bala. Es como si un camión pasara una y otra vez por sobre él. Es un terremoto que le sacude desde el cerebro hasta los pulmones.

- No pienso morirme todavía, James. Y tú tampoco. Antes tenemos que plantar un par de árboles, escribir un libro y quizás tener un hijo igual de feo que tú. -Y a James se le paraliza el corazón, se le erizan los vellos de la nuca y siente que los ojos le arden porque no ha pestañeado. Toda su sangre, toda su concentración está intentado descifrar las palabras de Lily.

- ¿James? -Y aunque oye sus palabras, él sólo es capaz de _parpadear_. Frunce el ceño y le mira intensamente.

- ¿Has dicho que sí?

- No, no puedo decirte que sí porque antes tengo que salir con el calamar gigante, pero después...Quizás.

Y él le besa, mientras cierra los ojos porque la emoción le pesa en los párpados, sonríe como un gato en mitad de la noche y la aprieta tanto que podría hacerla desaparecer en ese abrazo. Pero si eso sucediera, si Lily desapareciera, él sería capaz de encontrarla en medio de la oscuridad, en universos paralelos y mundos lejanos. El sería capaz de encontrarla una y otra vez, con los ojos vendados o cerrados. O sin ojos, como un completo ciego, porque James Potter no necesita sus córneas ni menos sus gafas de carey para saber por quién palpita su corazón.

* * *

**Nota de Autora:** Está es la última viñeta. T.T Y de cierta manera estoy un tanto triste porque no me gusta terminar las historias. Quiero darles mis sinceros agradecimientos a las magnificas personas que me dejaron su opinión en la viñeta anterior: **Diluz, Nixi Evans, sayurisan, Vanesa-Salazar, Greendoe, Vickyta-chan, lira21, J0r, Marvles, Patita Lupin73 y betsy potter.**

Y también a tods esas personas que me han leído. Muchas gracias. De verdad.

Lo pase muy bien escribiendo esta tabla. Creo que hace un tanto no disfrutaba tanto haciendo esto. Quizás más adelante haga algo desde el punto de vista de Lily, pero yo me siento más comoda hablando desde los puntos de vista masculino, no sé por qué.

Ahora: "_el minuto de la auto-promoción_" Tengo dos fics más. Los dos son fics especiales porque son regalos para grandes amigas. Uno se llama "Perdidos" Y es un Sirius/Hermione, James/Lily y Frank/Alice. Y el otro es un pecado capital, porque yo no debería escribir Harry/Ginny, pero... amigas son amigas. No podía regalar un Drinny o un femme. El punto es que son todas bienvenidas, con sus criticas y sugerencias.

Hasta la próxima, _pipol_.

(pd. ¿Les dije gracias? Oh no. MUCHAS GRACIAS )


End file.
